


Blue Lucifer

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: this is our first crossoverLucifer finds out his youngest sons are alive and takes a trip to Japan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Lucifer sighed as he sat in a chair with a glass of booze in hand staring at the gun in Chloe's hand "that is hardly necessary my dear"  
"be quite Satan, I do not know why you are here when your sons are in Japan" Chloe said keeping the gun aimed at Lucifer's heart

"My name is Lucifer, I haven't gone by Satan in centuries" Lucifer said with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink "and which sons would those be? I have quite a few"  
"the Okumura Twins" Chloe replied while her mind raced trying to figure out the truth

"What?!" he half asked half yelled "they're alive?" he asked shocked as he'd thought they'd died with their mother  
Chloe found her gun removed from her hand and a smirking face appeared in her sight

"pointing guns at my boss is a big no-no" Maze said as he stepped back and leaned against Lucifer's chair "thank you Mazikeen"  
Chloe stuttered and stepped back thinking of a way to run

"okay what happened" Maze said in a bored tone as he set the gun down "I had to use my flames" Lucifer said which made the latin male sigh "just great"  
Confused Chloe stepped back and got ready to run

"let me guess Exorcist?" Maze said as he looked at Chloe as Lucifer let his right hand man handle the confrontation  
"I already let the vatican know about you so if I die they will come here" Chloe said in fear

"why would we kill you?" Lucifer asked as Maze tossed Chloe's gun back to her "having an Exorcist around makes my job easier" the latin male said with a smirk  
"what?" Chloe asked in confusion as she fell back on her butt

"you think there would really be so few demons here?" Maze asked with a smirk "Maze here acts as my right hand, which means if a demon steps out of line she sends them back down"  
"what about your sons?" Chloe asked while watching Maze closer and thinking of the demons she had exorcised

"honestly I thought them dead with their mother" Lucifer said as he took another sip "now that I know they're not, I'll be paying Japan was it? a visit" he said with a smirk  
"The Vatican will be putting Rin Okumura to death" Chloe said knowing it would make Lucifer mad

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he shouted his eyes alighting with blue fire "Amenadiel get your ass here now!"  
"Yes Brother" Amenadiel asked from behind Chloe's back

"the Exorcist here just informed me my son Rin is about to be put to death by the Vatican" Lucifer said with barely controlled anger as his face flickers between his true face and his mortal face  
"Let's go" Amenadiel said while pulling a shining golden key from his pocket.

Lucifer grabbed the key and placed it in the lock to his room "come along now" he said his anger now only visible by the blue flames in his eyes as he opened the door  
The group went through the door and were quickly surrounded by Exorcists

"unless you want to burn, you will get out of my way" Lucifer said the blue flames forming around his hands as his true face was shown in all it's glory  
"Lucifer calm down" Chloe said while commanding the Exorcists to stand down  
"you will take me to Rin Okumura now!" he ordered the Exorcists as he extinguished the flames in his hands but his face and eyes stayed the same  
Suddenly an alarm sounded and crashing was heard coming towards them

Lucifer merely stood waiting for whatever was coming as Maze pulled his blades ready for whatever may come  
Amaimon came bulldozing through the halls screaming for Rin

"Hello Amai, wonderful to see you" Lucifer said with a smirk as his son came into view and Maze sheathed her blades  
Freezing Amaimon called off his Demons and stood cowering before his father

"are you looking for Rin too?" he asked as he pulled his son into a hug "why are you on earth?" he asked in a quiet whisper  
"an upstart threw Mephisto and me out after you left Father" Amaimon said before explaining everything leading to the current situation

"no one usurps me and my children" he growls as he turns to the Exorcists "now I believe I told you to take me to my son" Lucifer said to them his eyes still alight with flames though his true face was once again hidden  
Amenadiel spread his wings and said "Do it now"

Lucifer was shocked and gave Amenadiel a nod in thanks as the Exorcists followed the order and started leading them to where Rin was being held  
Mephisto was arguing with the Gregori while Angle was calling for Rin's death

"IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY SON YOU'RE DEAD!" Lucifer shouted as they entered the room and he stormed up to stand by Mephisto his eyes burning bright and his true face once more on full display  
The Grigori were shocked to have Satan standing before them, while Author moved to slice Lucifer's head from his shoulders  
Lucifer caught the blade in his hand easily "now now, no need for that" he said and smirked as he saw Maze's blade on the back of the man's neck "after all Maze doesn't like me getting hurt"  
"Who are you?" Asked Amenadiel to the blond idiot

"I am Author the Paladin" the blonde said in shock as Maze stepped away and Lucifer pushed his blade down and to the side  
"what?" Screamed Chloe in shock as she moved to the front of the group

"interesting what happened to the previous one I liked him?" Lucifer asked curiously wondering what could have possibly stopped that man  
"You Killed him Satan" Roared Author as he glared before the door flew open and the Exwires ran in


	2. reunion

Lucifer glared at the man "first of all I prefer Lucifer these days, have for 5 years which is how long I've been living in Los Angeles" he said as he stopped glaring "second of all I would never kill Shiro Fujimoto, I greatly respected the man as he could actually give me a run for my money in a fight"  
"I can attest to his activities for the past 6 months" Chloe said stepping up to stand next to Lucifer and holding back a laugh when Maze stole the Blonds weapon

Lucifer was a little surprised but flashed Chloe a smile "so is there anything else you'd like to falsely accuse me off?" he asked the gathered mass of Exorcists with a wry grin only the flames in his eyes showing that his anger was still just under the surface  
Amenadiel stepped up on Lucifer's other side and leveled a glare at the ones falsely accusing his brother while his two eldest nephews present flanked them and Mephisto called Yukio and Rin's friends over

"I'm waiting" he growled at the assembled mass as he nodded his head in greeting to his son's friends  
The Grigori were shocked and frozen in fear while Author was begging Maze to give his sword back

Maze continued teasing Author holding it just out of reach as Lucifer started tapping his foot impatiently "SPEAK!" he shouted his patience running thin  
They tried to run but were stopped by Amenadiel standing in their way with his wings out

"I'm not here to fight, so just do as I ask and my brother and right hand will do you no harm" Lucifer said as Maze walked to stand next to him with Author's blade propped on his shoulder  
Yukio was looking around in confusion when the Grigori said "Fine take your brat, but if he should ever step out of line he will be killed" not realizing this would make Amenadiel angry

"and you soon after" Lucifer said calling their threat as he released Rin from the crystal like substance containing him "oh I'd also like my other son, where are you Yukio?"  
Yukio stepped forward holding Rin's sword after Mephisto told him everything and the sword pulsed the closer to Rin it got

"ah there you are" Lucifer says with a smile "and this must be how they controlled Rin's power, how weak" he stated as he pulled the blade free watching as Rin awoke from the influx of power before sheathing it once more  
Amenadiel saw the bond and tsked before say "Nephew it is a decent fix for someone of your level but this is dangerous" as he stepped closer to Lucifer

Lucifer kneeled down next to Rin and smiled "I can teach you to control your flames would you like that?" he asked as he petted Rin's head  
Rin was still partially overwhelmed by his instincts so he latched onto Lucifer and snuggled against his Father. Amenadiel was correcting the seal and making it safer for Rin as he let out a low chuckle

"well now that's yes if I've ever seen one" Lucifer says with a chuckle as he stands holding his son in his arms "tell me Yukio have your powers manifested at all?"  
"No, I have no powers" Yukio said with a blush as he heard a rather crude comment from the dark skinned Man now sitting on the Blond Palladin's back

"hmm now that's impossible" Lucifer said as he used his power to analyze Yukio finding his power had been partially sapped "ah I see now, so that's how he managed to get his hands on the blue flames"  
Mephisto looked confused and took the time to more closely examine his brother before saying "that son of a bitch"

"Exactly, the usuper drained his power in the womb so he was born with a weakened power core" Lucifer said as Maze tormented Author "thankfully he couldn't take it all so this should do it" Lucifer says as he pokes a flaming finger into Yukio's forehead and shoots a small amount of his own power into his core  
A small link that was connecting the Usurper to Yukio in order to keep the flames snapped when the core was refilled causing a warm sensation to cover Yukio and a second copy of Kurikara appeared taking a white color.  
"There we go, shouldn't have to worry about that bastard for a while" Lucifer said with a smile

As the flames slowly grew around Yukio they reached out to touch RIn's and then both flames changed shocking everyone

"ah thought something was off" Lucifer said making Maze give a confused noise "none of my children should have blue flames as they were a gift to me, I was wondering why these two would" he said as he watched Yukio become sheathed in white flames and Rin in black  
"impressive but I think we should head home now" Mephisto said before using his power to make a gate to his mansion at True Cross Academy

Lucifer nodded and carrying Rin lead everyone through the portal Maze tossing Author his blade at the last second  
The Exwires and Chloe left leaving the family alone and also preventing Maze from groping the pink haired boy

Lucifer smiled as he sat holding Rin in his lap "it's been too long since this many family members have gotten together" he said with a smile which made Maze smile at being included in that number  
Yukio blushed as Maze was sitting close enough that he could feel the hard muscles under his shirt

Lucifer smirked "careful Maze bites" he teased Yukio with a wink as Maze made a fake biting motion teasingly  
Rin had curled up asleep with his head buried in his father's chest and Yukio laughed at the scene getting a confused look from everyone present

"what?" Lucifer asked as he continued to pet Rin as he stared at YUkio confused  
"that is how I slept when we were little" Yukio said moving to stand but exposing his rear to Maze

Maze took advantage and smacked his ass before pulling him into his lap "you can sleep like that with me" the man teased as he nipped at Yukio's ear making Lucifer chuckle  
Yukio was a bright red and wiggled trying to get free but froze when he felt something nudge him

Lucifer chuckled harder as he realized why Yukio stopped "you like what I'm packing?" Maze asked as he ground up into Yukio and licked the shell of his ear  
Yukio let out a moan and at the same time Rin's body twitched as the bond they shared gave him some of his brothers emotions

Lucifer noticed and saw as a bulge grew in Rin's pants "yes he does" he said with a chuckle as Maze continued teasing Yukio  
Amiamon moved over to pet Rin's hair and cooed at the littlest male physically

Lucifer chuckled "he is a cute one isn't he Ami?" he said as he smiled at his son while Maze was now nibbling on Yukio's neck  
Yukio was now letting out moans. "Yes Daddy" Amiamon replied as he felt a surge of protectiveness and guilt that he hurt him

"Feeling guilty Ami? want Daddy to punish that away?" Lucifer asked of his green haired son as he let Maze have his fun knowing if Yukio didn't want it he'd say so  
Blushing Amiamon nodded his head and leant down placing a kiss on Rin's forehead

"Amenadiel can you hold Rin for a second?" he asked his brother who was chatting away with Mephisto  
Amenadiel scooped Rin up and sat down to continue his chat with Mephisto who actually Idolized his uncle since they had similar powers

Lucifer laid Amiamon face down over his lap and pulled the back of his pants down to reveal his ass "how many times did you hit Rin in your fight?"  
Mephisto chimed in "105 times" as Amiamon shivered from the cold air hitting his shapely rear

"very well then 105 smacks it is" Lucifer said and brought his hand down on Amiamon's ass holding him down gently with a hand on the small of his back "count them please  
"  
With each smack Amiamon counted and slowly grew hard from the strong sting

Lucifer worked quickly and brought his hand down hard alternating which cheek he hit on each strike quickly reaching 50 smacks  
By the time his father reached 75 Amiamon was moaning and leaking pre. Yukio was busy making out with Maze and grinding his hips downward

for the last 30 hit's Lucifer hit harder then the ones before having grown hard himself "almost done" he said as he reached 95  
On the 105th hit Amaimon groaned and shot his load of cum

Lucifer smiled and rubbed Amiamon's ass "feel better Ami?" he asked of his son as he looked at his bright red cheeks  
Amaimon panted trying to come down from his orgasm

Lucifer smiled and pulled Amiamon's pants back up "now since you came you'll have to wear those pants and underwear for the rest of the day" he said as he pulled him to sit on his lap  
Amenadiel calmly walked over and sat Rin on Amaimon's lap

"now since it was Rin you hurt you will tend to his needs" Lucifer said as he pet both of his sons letting Amiamon hold Rin "he wants a bath you draw it for him, he wants food you get it, understand?"  
Cuddling Rin closer Amaimon said "yes father"  
Lucifer then smirked as he said the next part "he wants a blowjob you give it" he said with a gleam in his eye  
Amaimon blushed but nodded his head in understanding and was about to say something when a goblin rushed into the room trying to warn them

"yes what is it?" Lucifer asked of the small demon as he held his smallest son's close  
The goblin explained that he over heard a group of exorcist talking about attacking and making the youngest sons their sluts

"Lucifer grinned "ooh a fight, you boy's stay here with Maze" he said to Yukio and Amiamon as he set him down with Rin still in his lap "Mephisto Amenadiel you're with me" he said as he had the goblin lead him to where they planned to launch their attack from  
While Lucifer went to deal with the attack a flame appeared in front of the boys it was a sickly blue color

Maze had stopped making out with Yukio when the goblin rushed in and pulled out his weapons as the flames appeared "Yukio stand ready" he ordered  
The flames formed a portal that showed an emaciated blond male covered in wounds and only wearing a ragged pair of underwear   
"Rushiferu?" Maze asked shocked as he looked at the emaciated form of Lucifer's oldest son  
"yes he was hard to break but worth the trouble" a dark voice said

Maze growled "Usurper!" he spat at the voice  
"My Name is Speculo and I am willing to make a deal" the voice shot back

"I'm listening" Maze said with a louder growl  
"The flames of those two for his life come to the shrine on Mt. Fuji" Speculo said before a whip struck Rushiferu

Maze growled again "that's not my deal to make, but I'll be sure to pass it on to Lucifer"  
The flames died down ending with Rushiferu screaming in pain

Maze growled and summoned a goblin to pass on that message


	3. foiled

Amenadiel winced as he surveyed the wounded Fools, they had the audacity to say what they were going to do with Rin and Yukio straight to Lucifer's face. Lucifer had gone full on avenging angle and had demolished the morons who would dare to harm his children, going so far that even Maze would have been unable to watch what he did.

Amenadiel stopped over the Blond former Paladin, and asked "Was it necessary to shove the handle of his own sword up his rear?"

"He's should be glad I didn't set it on fire first." Lucifer said with a cruel gleam in his eyes as he stared down at the man.

Amenadiel was about to respond when a goblin popped up, looking quite frayed and nervous. "What's wrong now?" Lucifer asked the frazzled demon with a sigh. Quickly the goblin relaid Maze's message, and disappeared to escape the enraged Lucifer.

Lucifer's face was no longer able to hide it's true form, as his eyes were alight with his flames, as he walked back to where Maze and his children were with Amenadiel and Mephisto in tow. Amenadiel knew they would need help, so he sent a message to the one brother that would be able to make Lucifer listen.

As soon as he entered the room he pulled all his children into a hug not caring that if they weren't his children he'd probably have broken a few bones. "So why did you call for me, and what has Lucifer so mad?" A tan male, with beautiful wings the color of steel, asked from the balcony door.

Lucifer looked over at him "Azreal, I'm am going to destroy a demon so thoroughly that he'd wish I just killed him" he told his brother with a deep growling voice as his eyes blazed even hotter. Azrael's dark crimson eyes flicked towards Amenadiel. for an explanation. Wasting no time Amenadiel filled Azrael in on the entirety of events.

Lucifer just went back to holding his children tight enough that they'd no doubt have bruises. Azrael saw the situation and smirked, before saying "I know how to give you an edge this filth will not expect."

Lucifer looked at Azreal "and what would that be brother?" he asked as he loosened his hold slightly as he slowly calmed down. "Wings, for you and your sons" Azrael said, before pulling a glowing potion with a gold feather in it out.

Lucifer's eyes widened before a dark grin spread across his face "Azreal, dear brother" he said as he walked over, "I've never loved you more" he said as he pulled him into a hug and gave him a quick kiss.

Passing the potion to Lucifer, Azrael met his Nephews. Instantly becoming protective of Rin and Yukio with how young they were. Lucifer took a sip of the potion before passing it to his sons as his black wings shot out of his back. Rin gained wings as black as his father's, making him giggle at being like Daddy.

Mephisto's wings came out as white with black tips, and as they moved in the light had hints of gold. Yukio's wings shocked all of the Angles, they were pure white and seemed to give off a glow. While Amiamon's made everyone chuckle as the started out a lime green and darkened until such a dark green they were almost black.

Heading out to the meeting spot Azrael and Amenadiel ready to do their parts, and Lucifer calmed enough not ruin the plan. All of them had hidden their wings so The Usurper would be in the dark as they found themselves at the meeting spot. Speculo had summoned a Mirror golem to act as his body, while Rushiferu was chained in the middle of a Ritual Circle.

"We're here now what Usurper" Lucifer said almost too calmly. "Now one of them will take Rushiferu's place in the Transfer circle" Speculo said with a tone oozing deceit.

Lucifer looked it over and noticed that it would fail due to the fact that it was only meant to work on mortals, which having wings negates "very well" he said and looked at his boys silently telling them that there was no danger for them. Rin moved to take Rushiferu out of the way and stand in the middle of the circle.

As this took place Lucifer discretely passed Yukio the potion so he could use it while tending to his brother "now what?" The circle started to glow black, trying to drain Rin's flames. Lucifer smirked as it failed and looked at what he knew wasn't really The Usurper as he watched Rin walk to Rushiferu unimpeded.

"How?" Speculo said stunned and angry.

Lucifer smirked and released his wings, which happened to be the signal for the others to come in and his sons to do the same "this is how." Seeing he was defeated Speculo laughed, and the golem started to glow blue with energy getting ready to explode.

Lucifer smirked and encased the golem in flames that would swallow the explosion with ease. Rin was cradling Rushiferu's head and gently combing his blond hair.

"Yukio tend to Rushiferu, he doesn't look well enough to travel" Lucifer said glad that everything had gone close enough to plan and that no one was injured. Yukio treated Rushiferu enough to transport him home.

Mephisto opened a portal back to their home and had Yukio go through first with Lucifer close behind. Rin followed and let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Lucifer smiled at Rin and pulled him close "tired little one?" he asked as he watched Yukio tend to Rushiferu as the others stepped through the portal and Mephisto close it back up.

Nodding, Rin wondered if he should take a bath before he went to sleep. Lucifer seeing that the others had the situation in hand lifted Rin into his arms and carried him from the room "do you want to just go to bed or bathe first?" he asked gently.

"I will take a bath Daddy" Rin answered as he made his way to his room and en suite.

"Want some help?" Lucifer asked as he set Rin down in the bathroom. Rin nodded his head and stretched his arms above his head. Lucifer pulled off Rin's shirt and placed it on the counter before undoing his pants and sliding them down. He held Rin for balance so he could step out of them.

Rin let out a moan as his body was exposed to the air. Lucifer smiled and grabbed the waist band of Rin's underwear "ready?" he asked as he fingered along it. "Yes Daddy" Rin said not noticing Amaimon entering the bathroom naked, with a nice 6 inch soft cock draped over his plumb nuts.

Lucifer smiled and pulled them down past Rin's thighs and just letting them drop from there to pool around his ankles. "Very nice" he complimented upon seeing Rin's endowments. Rin blushed as he was exposed to his father.

Lucifer smiled and lightly groped Rin's 7 inch cock "want to see what Daddy is packing?" he asked with a teasing glint, as he saw Amiamon go over to the bath and start drawing it. With a moan, Rin answered "Yes Daddy" as he slowly hardened.

Lucifer smiled and stepped back a bit and unbuttoned his shirt before slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. "Why don't you take care of Daddy's pants" he said as he went back to stroking Rin's cock. Reaching down Rin undid Lucifer's pants, pulling them loose and revealing he was not wearing underwear.

Lucifer smirked as his 10 inch flaccid cock was revealed "you like?" he asked as he continued to lightly stroke Rin. Rin moved to stroke it, but hesitated right before gripping the soft cock.

"Go on" Lucifer encouraged as he wiggled his hips to slide out of his pants, as he gave Rin's cock a light squeeze. Rin gripped the cock and started to stroke it.

Lucifer moaned as he started to harden his cock growing a couple more inches, until it stood at it's full 14 inches. Moving Rin slid down to his knees and moved his face closer to the shaft. Amaimon came to sit next to Rin making his presence known.

"Want to play too Ami?" Lucifer asked of his green haired son as he pet both of them. Turning towards Rin, Amaimon leaned in and kissed him with the head of Lucifer's cock pushing in between them.

Lucifer moaned and smiled down at them as he continued petting them. The two made out while also licking their Father's cock."such good boys you are, sharing Daddy's cock" he praised them as they made out with each other and his cock.

Reaching down Amaimon started to stroke Rin, while also sliding a finger into his own hole. "Just so you know Ami, Rin will be the one going into you" Lucifer said as he continued petting his boys.

Moving to let Rin suck on their Daddy, Amaimon started rimming Rin. Lucifer moaned as he was sucked and watched as Amiamon prepped Rin for his cock. Pulling away Amaimon lifted Rin up, so Lucifer could sit in the tub.

Lucifer slid into the water sighing at it's warmth "perfect temp Ami" he complimented. Blushing Amaimon placed Rin over the thick cock, and slowly slid him down it. Lucifer moaned and watched Rin's face for any signs of discomfort "you feel perfect."

Rin moaned as he was stretched, his own 8 inch cock hard as a rock. Lucifer smiled "you like Daddy's cock?" he asked as he rubbed a hand up and down Rin's back.

"Yes Daddy" Rin moaned, before calling "Ami come join us".

"Yes do, on all fours" Lucifer instructed as he held Rin so his back was pressed to his chest. He slowly eased Rin down the rest of the way so he was fully seated. Amaimon did as asked and raised his ass into the air.

Lucifer moved and lined up Rin with Amaimon's hole before thrusting him into his brother. Both boys moaned as they were fucked. Lucifer fucked Rin at a gentle pace making him rock in and out of Amaimon.

Rin moaned and wrapped his arms around Amaimon. Both boys were already close to blowing their loads. "Go ahead and cum boys" Lucifer said as he kept up the slow and gentle pace.

With a loud moan Rin shot his cum in Amaimon, causing Ami to shoot his cum into the water of the tub. Lucifer moaned and gave a couple more thrusts before blowing his large load into Rin. Rin panted as he started to fall asleep.

Lucifer chuckled and pulled out of him making him do the same from Amaimon "let's get you all cleaned up."


	4. Sweet

Rin almost slipped into the water but was caught by Lucifer.Lucifer chuckled "Ami help me clean him up" he said as he held Rin against him so he wouldn't slide beneath the water.

Amaimon gently cleaned Rin before saying "done Daddy" and standing up beside the tub. Lucifer stood and passed Rin to Amaimon as he stepped out, "drain the tub while I dry him off" he said as he grabbed a towel and took Rin back.

Amaimon leaned over to drain the tub his cheeks spreading and showing his well fucked hole. Lucifer smiled at the sight as he finished drying Rin "your hole looks nice like that."

Blushing Amaimon's hole gave a twitch as he finished draining and moved to his Daddy's side still dripping wet. Lucifer set Rin wrapped in the large towel on the toilet as he grabbed another and started drying Amaimon off.

Amaimon let out a moan as his body was rubbed by the soft towel. Lucifer chuckled as he ruffle Amaimon's hair after draping the towel around his shoulders before drying himself.

Scooping Rin up Amaimon moved to the bedroom and laid the nude boy on the bed. Lucifer followed him out after he finished drying and kissed both of them on the forehead "keep an eye on him, I'm going to check on Rushiferu."

Amaimon cuddled close to Rin and pulled the cover over them. Lucifer smiled before walking out not bothering to dress as he walked back to where his eldest child had been being taken care of.

Loud moans could be heard from through the door. Lucifer smirked and slipped in quietly and leaned against the wall as he watched Maze giving Yukio a blowjob.

Yukio had his eyes shut from the pleasure he was experiencing. Lucifer moved closer his cock coming to life as he watched Maze deepthroat Yukio's cock which looked a bit bigger than Rin's was.

Maze looked up and locked eyes with Lucifer before giving a hard suck making Yukio moan out and open his mouth wide. Lucifer smirked and took advantage placing the head of his cock into Yukio's mouth.

Yukio's eyes flew open but he quickly took the cock in and started sucking on it. Lucifer smiled at his easy acceptance and rubbed his head in encouragement as he fed Yukio more of his cock watching Maze bob up and down on his son's.

The pleasure was overwhelming to Yukio and he moaned louder as he could not hold back his orgasm. Lucifer smiled as his cock pulsed a little from the vibration as Maze drank down Yukio's cum before popping off his cock.

Yukio was nursing on Lucifer's cock when a groan was heard from the bed. Lucifer pulled away and rushed over to the bed seeing Rushiferu stir, Maze chuckled at the quick departure but understood.

Yukio took a second to gather himself but followed after his father. Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Rushiferu's hair "hey Rushi, you feeling okay?" He asked as he saw Yukio walk over while Maze took a defensive position more out of habit than anything else.

"Daddy" Rushiferu asked his voice cracking and tears welling in his blue eyes. "It's me Rushi, I have you" Lucifer said with a kind smile as he continued soothingly running his hand through the boy's hair.  
Rushiferu latched on and hugged Lucifer tightly crying "I am sorry Daddy he threatened them, I had to protect them."

"Sh Rushi, it's okay" Lucifer said as he held his son rubbing his back as he let him cry on his shoulder. "We have to find them before he kills them" Rushiferu said before trying to move so he could get up.

"Kill who Rushi?" Lucifer asked as he held his son not letting him move. Crying harder Rushiferu said "Little Rin and Yuki" showing his true love for his family.

"Oh honey they're both safe, see" he says pointing to Yukio "there's Yukio and Rin is with Ami."

A wave of relief washed over Rushiferu and he pulled Yukio into a hug, but all of the motion had drained his energy and he fell back asleep with Yukio held tight. Lucifer chuckled "well looks like Rushi wants a cuddle buddy" he said with a smile at Yukio.

Yukio blushed but cuddled closer to his older brother not noticing a soft white glow coming from his back where his wings were hidden, as tattoos. Lucifer did see and smiled "looks like your angelic powers lay in healing" he said as he recognized the glow as when an angle healed someone.

Yukio stayed still and hugged Rushiferu as slowly color started to return to him, his muscles healing and scars slowly vanishing, by morning Rushi would be healed. "Maze keep an eye on them, I'm going back to Rin and Ami" Lucifer said to his right hand with a gentle smile on his face before kissing Yukio and Rushiferu on their foreheads and leaving.

Rin was cuddled with Amaimon facing each other. They slept on peacefully. Lucifer climbed in on the other side of Rin and pulled his boys close before dozing off himself, while in the other room Maze did the same with Yukio and Rushiferu.


	5. a Little Spicy

Amenadiel finished cooking breakfast and called out "Food is done" waking everyone up. Rin still half asleep slid the first shirt he could find on and forgot to put anything else on as he rubbed his eyes heading into the kitchen.

Lucifer chuckled and followed after him with Mephisto in tow both having a small laugh as Rin was wearing one of his Daddy's shirts. Rushiferu awoke and dragged Yukio out of bed not once letting go of him as he stumbled towards the food.  
Rin stretched his arms over his head making the shirt ride up showing he was naked as a shirtless Amaimon entered the room.

Lucifer was naked as he sat at the head of the table with Mephisto on his right, Rushiferu sat on his left as he entered and sat Yukio to his left.  
Rin was walking past his daddy to sit next to Yukio when he was pulled onto Lucifer's lap.

"You know that's my shirt" Lucifer said with a chuckle as he began feeding Rin from a plate next to his own. Rushiferu looked the cute boy over and smiled "it is good to finally meet you Rin-kun."  
Blushing Rin looked up and said "Thank you Rush, I am sorry you had to suffer" and wiggled a little causing his tail to lift the shirt from his ass.

Lucifer chuckled as his cock slid between Rin's cheeks but stayed soft. "I would die for you and Yukio" Rushiferu said with a gentle smileas he squeezed Yukio's hand and reached over to rub Rin's cheek.

Rin moaned and wiggled more his hole twitching slightly as he said "Rush I will make it up to you Onii-san" using the japanese word for big brother.  
Lucifer chuckled "after breakfast boys you both need the food" he told them as he went back to feeding Rin and Rushiferu went back to eating his own food.  
Everyone was chatting about what they had to do today, Amaimon, Mephisto, Amenadiel, and Maze all had to go to the Cram school and Vatican today. While Lucifer was staying home with his other three sons.

After breakfast Lucifer lead the boys to a rec room that Mephisto had shown him earlier "we can play in here" he said to his eldest and youngest children as he moved to sit on a couch in the middle of the room.  
Rin was sat on Lucifer's lap while Yukio sat on his left side and Rushiferu on the right.

Rushiferu smiled at Rin "so you said something about making it up to me Ototo" he said as he tilted his brother's head to face him.  
Blushing Rin looked into Rushiferu's eyes and said "Of course Onii-san, I will do what ever you want"

Rushifer smiled at Rin "well it has been a while Ototo" he said seductively as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.  
Leaning into the kiss Rin felt the buttons on the shirt come undone exposing his pale skin, tight body and hard cock.

Rushifer pulled Rin into his lap not once breaking the kiss as he ran one hand down to grope his ass and the other to lightly stroke his cock.  
Rin was moaning into the kiss, while Yukio was blushing as his clothes had also been removed showing he was more well built and tanner then Rin.

Rushiferu broke the kiss and smiled at Rin before looking over at Yukio "why don't you come prep our brother" he said, as he pulled his shirt off exposing his well defined if too thin torso.  
Sliding down Yukio moved to Rin and pulled his cheeks apart before licking his hole. Lucifer scooted out of the way smiling as his sons played with each other.

Rushiferu smiled and kissed along Rin's neck as he slid his pants off showing that he wasn't wearing any underwear, as he continues to stroke his brother's cock and moves his other hand to run along his tail.  
Yukio moaned as he rimmed Rin getting a taste of the cum that was sealed in his tight hole. Rin had his eyes closed but moved his fingers to tease Rushiferu's nipples.

"Yeah that's it Ototo" Rushiferu said as he continued his stroking of his tail, letting go off his cock and rubbing his hard cock against Rin's.  
Rin looked down and saw a thick 10 inch cock with thick veins running up and down it making him moan. Lucifer was lazily stroking his own cock as he watched the show.

"Is he ready Yukio-kun?" Rushiferu asked not stopping any of his actions as he nipped along Rin's neck and ground their cocks together.  
Pulling away Yukio said "he is good and ready" before moving to Lucifer still on his knees and swallowing his hard cock.

Rushiferu smiled and lifted Rin so he was over his cock and slowly lowered him down, while Lucifer moaned and bucked lightly into Yukio's mouth.  
Rin threw his head back moaning as he slid down the thick cock, his tail wrapped around Rushiferu's leg letting out a small dark light.

Rushiferu smiled and kissed along Rin's neck and collar bone as he continued lowering him down slowly. Bouncing Rin moaned as he rode his brother.

Rushiferu moaned as well thrusting lightly back up into Rin's bouncing, Lucifer meanwhile was slowly guiding Yukio's head up and down his cock.  
Rin wrapped his arms around Rushiferu's head and pulled it tight to his chest moaning as his own cock leaked pre.

Rushiferu smiled and latched onto Rin's right nipple and sucked and licked it as he continued his light thrusts into the bouncing ass.

The sensation of his nipple being sucked made Rin spill his load onto Rushiferu's abs and his tail glowed brighter. Rushiferu bucked up hard into Rin and came as well flooding his little brother's hole.

The black light glowed and formed a flaming heart right over their hearts, The brothers panted not noticing the new marks while Lucifer was beaming brightly as he shot a load of cum down Yukio's throat.

Rushiferu pulled Rin into a kiss as he leaned back, while Yukio drank down his father's thick seed.  
Lucifer saw that Yukio had shot his own load on the floor so he pulled Yukio onto the couch and cuddled with the three, turning the lights off and starting a movie.

Rushiferu rested his head on his father's shoulder and turned Rin so he could see the T.V. as they all cuddled together.


End file.
